


True love is searching for all the bobby pins lost in your love's (curly) hair.

by melbopo



Series: Mel's Valentine's Day Prompts 2k18 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Love Letters, Sappy, True Love, Valentine's Day, Wedding Fluff, soft soft soft, this is just super sappy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my valentine's day prompt:maia/isabelle + love letters





	True love is searching for all the bobby pins lost in your love's (curly) hair.

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO HAS FINALLY FINISHED ALL HER VALENTINE"S DAY PROMPTS??? itsa me!!!  
> this is just pure soft love yall. like... maia and isabelle are in love and deserve the world okay!!  
> the following are some glimpses into the letters that Isabelle wrote to Maia that were mentioned in my other fic, [ my dearly beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1217880) (you don't have to read it to understand it BUT maiabelle getting married with gay crisis alec are always good!!).  
> prompted by my love rike and i hope this makes you smile just a bit my love!!!

Dear my dearly beloved,

I feel so much in my chest when I think about our wedding being just a week away but as I stare at this blank piece of paper, it’s hard to put that excitement and happiness and general warm feelings into words that fully encompass all that I feel. I’m glad that you suggested this though, writing letters in the days that lead up to the wedding. For I do appreciate the exercise, practicing putting these difficult to name emotions into words, making me sit and really think about everything I feel when I think about you, about our future together. This is a feeling that I wish I could bottle up and keep forever, almost like one of those core memories from _Inside Out_. Actually, if that movie has any semblance of legitimacy on the human psyche and our memory banks, this feeling would definitely be a core feeling.

I know we talked in length about the necessity of getting married, if we felt that it made sense for us and our future goals, and I know we were on the fence about it for a while. But mostly as I sit here, I am so grateful that we did decide it was what we wanted because I know now without a doubt, only a week of foresight, that it really and truly is what I want. I am so so excited to declare my love for you and make our future commitment to each other legislatively official with our friends and family there as witnesses. I am thrilled that we took this often ridiculous, expensive, and over the top event and made it uniquely ours, that we’re managing to honor and rectify all the parts of weddings that we were unsure about while giving back to our communities. That discussion and then purposeful decisions, amazes and delights me and are just more bits of evidence of how well we compliment each other.

I know we’ve also talked about this in the past but it comes to mind as I’m writing this letter to you. Growing up, I never saw myself falling in love nevermind getting married. I never thought I’d meet someone that truly understands me and encourages me to grow and sees all my facets, not just the ones they prefer. It’s hard to describe but I just didn’t think I was made for love, not romantic love at least. And I didn’t understand all the hype about the white dresses and elaborate churches and just spending thousands and thousands of dollars on one event when that money could go to so many other things.

Then I met you.

Within an hour we had discussed the best episode of Queer Eye, who we relate to the most on Brooklyn 99, and how exhausting the racism and sexism in higher education is. All while at a comic book book club! I left that night knowing that you were different than anyone I had ever met before and I couldn’t wait to spend time with you again.

Fast forward three years, and I still feel that way every time I’m on my way home to you. Even when we fight, disagree, or are upset each other, I know we can work through it. I know we’ll be okay because we’ll talk through it, we’ll listen, we’ll cry, and we’ll do whatever it takes to hear and understand each other.

I trust you with my life and my heart. I love you with everything I have, Maia.

Yours truly,

-your soon to be wife, Isabelle

* * *

 

Dear my dearly beloved,

You’re currently singing in the kitchen as you make yourself some breakfast or perhaps lunch for the day, I’m not sure exactly. But I do know I love how you sing to yourself while you do mundane tasks around the house like a true disney princess. It always brightens my own mood and makes me smile.

I remember when we first got together, you mentioned that you enjoyed singing growing up but that you never continued with it after college, that you actually don’t even sing in front of others anymore. When you said that it was one of the things you miss most about college, I searched a list of open choruses in your area, wanting to help you rediscover your passion and creative outlet. I remember you teared up when I handed you the list at our next date, a simple excel with choir names, locations, audition requirements, fees, and general ambiance. You said you were surprised that I had heard you at all, nevermind thought to do something about it. I couldn’t help but hate every person that ever came into your life and made you feel that you were someone not to be heard, whose passions weren’t to be taken seriously. You are a light in my life Maia. Your voice is beautiful and your thoughts amazing, and I hope you only surround yourself with people that truly hear and see you.

I hope you feel that way around me now and forever. I hope that if you ever start feeling like that is not the case around me, that you trust in me, in us, enough to talk about it for I never want to give you reason to shy away from your true self.

Now, when I hear you singing around the house, I know it’s because you have embraced a part of you that you thought you had to leave behind in order to move forward and that you trust me. I know you don’t give your heart or trust easily my love, and I am so incredibly honored.

I know this letter is much less sappy than my others but I just wanted to share this little memory with you and tell you that I love when you sing, the way your light up as you belt out a melody (correctly or incorrectly). I can’t wait for all the songs that will liven up our kitchen and chores in our future together.

Yours truly,

-your soon to be wife, Isabelle

* * *

 

My dearly beloved butch fiance,

Today is the day - **our** day. We both woke up before our alarms which I think is potentially a first for us… Except our first Christmas morning together when I was bringing you to meet my family for the holidays. You were definitely up before our alarm then (ha ha).

I know that weddings are a little archaic and rooted in misogynistic, heteronormative traditions and customs as well as the fact that we don’t need a piece of paper to prove that we love each other completely but I’m still so looking forward to ours. We have truly made this wedding ceremony our own and I could not be more excited to share our love with our friends and families as witnesses.

Today is going to be perfect and so will be every day that follows just as the last three years have been perfect because I’ll have you by my side, in my life, and now as my wife.

Yours truly,

-your soon to be wife, Isabelle

* * *

 

Dear my dearly beloved butch WIFE,

I feel so strongly for you that words just seem lackluster in what I feel so I hope that I spend our future showing you just how much you mean to me.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

Yours truly,

-your wife, Isabelle

Ps. Right now, I can hear you frustratedly muttering to yourself in the bathroom but before I go help you find all the bobby pins lost in your hair, I wanted to add that we started this writing exercise to help put words to what we felt leading up to the wedding but I really know those intentions will follow through to our married life: honesty, mindfulness, and most importantly, filled with love letters.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you. thank you. thank you.  
> i love you all.


End file.
